What's this?
by vampire2001
Summary: Soul wished for Halloween to be different and got his wish when two new students joined the DWMA. Will he and the gang be able to trust them or find a bloody truth? Rated T.
1. Welcome

What's this?

Prolog

Maka and Soul were sitting in their apartment discussing the upcoming holiday, Halloween. "You know every Halloween's the same, I wish something would happen that was different." Soul complained as Maka put the finishing touches on her vampire costume. "You should watch what you wish for, Soul. You might get more then what you bargained for." She replied. "It was only a what if." He said. Little did they know they were being watched. From the shadows two small figures were watching. The one on the left smiled reveling pure white teeth, fangs included.

Chapter 1, Welcome to the Nightmare.

Maka and Soul walked in to class the morning of Halloween and found a shock. All their classmates were at the very left side of the class, far away from two possible preteens. Both had gold and red hair with a black and blue streak, silvery blue green eyes, and pale skin. The only two differences were their clothes and the fact one was a girl and the other a boy. The boy was reading a book with a black and white cover and the girl had a sketch book in front of her. She glanced at the frightened students every three minutes and continued to sketch. Maka looked over at Soul, but he just shrugged. She sighed and walked up to where the other two were sitting. The boy looked up and grinned at her, as did the girl. She and Soul sat down next to them. Maka wondered why the students remained far away from the two, but was broke out of her thoughts when Black*Star walked in.

"Your god Black*Star has arrived!" He yelled making the two new kids jump. Tsubaki walked in after calmly. "What's his problem?" the girl asked, annoyed. "That's just Black*Star, he can be annoying at times." Maka replied. Black*Star and Tsubaki took a seat in front of the four. "Oh, By the way I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul 'Eater' Evens, Who are you?" Maka asked, with a smile. The boy answered for the girl this time. "You'll find out here in 3…" then the girl, "Two" and then together "One". And at than exact moment Dr. Stein came in and "Everyone we have two more students joining us today. Would you two please come to the front and introduce yourselfs." Maka's and Soul's jaws hit the floor as the two got up and walked in since to the front. The boy bowed and the girl curtseyed then said together. "Good morning and Happy Halloween."

When they straightened they were smiling, but only to reveal perfectly white fangs each. Maka and the rest of the class (Who had taken their seats) gasped. Soul on the other hand remembered what he had said and instantly regretted it. "I'm Annalisa Nightshade and this is my twin brother Antonio Nightshade. Most of you might find this a little bit of a shock but we are both Weapons and Meisters. We might not be staying long here at Death Weapon Meister Academy, so we hope to meet you all." The girl, Annalisa, said sadly. They walked back to their seats and sat down. Everyone kept glancing at them. They were doing another dissection. Antonio went back to reading and Annalisa sketching. Maka glanced at Annalisa's sketchbook and saw a twisted world.

The buildings leaned this way and that, monsters walked around like normal people, ghosts flouted around with creepy smiles, and Vampires walked in clusters under umbrellas. It looked twisted but surprisingly peaceful. Annalisa was currently finishing a sketch of a skeleton and two kids. She finished, smiled, sighed sadly, Glanced at me and said. "I thought it would be appropriate for Halloween." Antonio looked at his twin and sighed. "A, why don't you show her the rest of your sketchbook instead of one picture." He said going back to his book. She began flipping through. "How long have you been drawing?" Maka asked. Soul had been listening the whole time not to mention looking at her sketches. "Since I was 6, so that is seven years."

"Your 13?"

"Yeah a matter of fact to day we just turned 13."

"Oh, well in that case, happy birthday!"

"Thanks" The twins said together.

"So your 13 on the 31 day of October?" Soul asked

"Yeah, why?" Annalisa asked

"It's just ironic."

"Maka…" Maka started and suddenly Soul looked scared

"Oh SHIT! Please d…"

"CHOP" Maka said as she slammed a thick book on Souls skull leaving a large dent. "Remind me not to make her mad." Antonio whispered to his twin, who just nodded. "So what are you two doing this afternoon?" Maka asked as if nothing happened. "Um, we have a costume party to go to. It's kinda for us and to celebrate Halloween." Annalisa said.

And at that moment they began gathering their stuff. A few seconds later the bell rang (?). Dr. Stein dismissed the class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Couple hours later, Lunch~~~~~~~~~~

Maka and Soul had finished showing the twins around school. They seemed happy to be at DWMA but also seemed sad and kinda homesick. They got to the Cafeteria (IDK) Maka and Soul saw Patty waving them over to her, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black*Star. "Would you like to sit with us?" Maka asked the twins. Antonio looked hesitant, but Annalisa smiled and nodded earning a glare from her twin. They walked (For Antonio more like stalked) over to the others and took a seat. "So you two are the new students?" Kid asked. "Yeah! I'm Annalisa Nightshade and this is my twin brother Antonio." Annalisa said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Death the Kid, but please call me Kid." He said "and these two are Liz and Patty, my partner twin pistols." Antonio seemed less tense now. "I'm Tsubaki and this is Black*Star." Tsubaki said politely. "It's nice to meet all of you." Antonio said finally smiling.

"We heard you two are Weapons AND Meisters is it true?" Liz asked. "Yeah, kinda hard to believe, right?" Annalisa said with a sheepish smile. "We got a free period why not show us what you can do." Soul suggested. "Why not, it'd be fun." Annalisa said looking at her twin who nodded and gave her a bottle with a thick crimson liquid (Can you guess what it was?).

~~~~~~Free Period~~~~~~

They were standing outside the twins were shuffling their feet. "Are you sure we should be out here?" Annalisa asked. "As long as it's not a duel you'll be fine." Maka said. "Ok" Annalisa said then began to glow sliver. Antonio held his hand out and after the light faded a roman gladius with a sliver hilt was there. It then began to glow again and morphed into a fencing sword; it glowed again and became a sword you see in old Pirate books. It glowed one last time but this time it was Annalisa standing next to Antonio. Antonio began to glow gold and in his place was an old fashioned bow, but no arrows, it glowed again and changed to a compound bow with no arrows still. He came back to his human form and bowed with a smile. Everyone was in shock. "K, if you two are Meisters you should be able to see souls." Maka said shaking her shock off first. "Y'all know the characteristics of your souls right?" Antonio asked.

Everyone nodded. This time Antonio when first, he closed his eyes took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. But they looked different they weren't silver, blue, green anymore they were the color of sapphires and even had the look of the gem. He looked straight ant me and said "Your soul shows me you're Ernest, brave, and true." He blinked and his eyes went back to normal. Annalisa stepped forward copied what Antonio did and, just like him, her eyes turned a different color, but not sapphire, her eyes were the color of Aquamarine. She looked right at Soul and Said. "Your soul, soul, is ruthless, strong, and courageous." She blinked and everyone's jaws were on the floor. "I wonder what their souls look like." Soul whispered to Maka. She nodded, closed her eyes, and reopened them, but was confused by their souls.

Annalisa's soul was Aquamarine and was kinda depressed and Antonio's was Sapphire and kinda depressed, too, but seemed to be missing half their wave lengths. "I don't get it." Maka whispered.

"Don't get what?" Soul asked.

"Their souls almost Identical, but are missing half of their wave lengths."

"So what does that mean?"

"They're half dead."

~~~~~~~~~Afternoon, on way to Annalisa and Antonio's party~~~~~~~~~

"Remind me why we're walking through the forest on Halloween?" Liz asked. "We're fallowing Annalisa's directions." Maka said "And according to her what she told me we're almost there." After 5 minutes they spotted Annalisa and Antonio leaning on two trees side by side. Annalisa looked up and smiled.


	2. Halloween Town

What's This?

_Third Person_

"Hey, y'all!" Annalisa yelled, waving to the gang. They came over and wished the twins happy birthday. "So which ways your house." Kid asked. They turned and said together. "Fallow us." And began walking. They walked into the thickest part of the forest and everyonce in a while getting smack in the face by branches. A creepy song started playing and all of us jumped. Annalisa took out her phone and answered who was calling. "Hello? ….. We're almost there.… Yeah I got some.… OH, SHUT UP!… K, See you in a little, Katie." She hung up and turned walking backwards. "K, the party will start at sun down and since y'all are our guests your going to get a…..warm welcome." She said and turned around and dogged an tree that she almost hit. "We're here." Antonio said. We walked into a circle of trees each had a different picture on it.

A fireracker, a turky, a heart, a christmas tree, a four leaf clover, an easter egg, and a Jack-O-Lantern. The twins walked up to the Jack-O-Lanturn and Annalisa grabbed the nose that was actully a door nob. Before she opened it she turned to us and smiled. A gust of wind pushed us close to the tree and Annalisa opened it. What shocked them most was bats came out and pushed them in. Everyone other then the twins sreamed. Once the world stoped spinning Annalisa and Antonio were missing and they were sitting in a grave yard. "Where are we?" Soul asked. An them music filled the air.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Two shadows appeared on the tome stones next to Liz and Patty, Making them squeak and jump.

_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

A Siamese Shadow appeared on the tome stone next to Maka making her let out a short shriek and jump on Soul, but quickly let go of him.

_This is Halloween; this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

Three ghosts chased them through the grave yard and up to a twisted gate. It opened and the ghosts chased them to a fence with spicks. Four pumpkins then came out of nowhere and were impaled. They screamed and continued to run, but were soon separated. Black*Star and Tsubaki found themselves in a dark room where you could only see a bed.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

Then you could see a pair of red eyes and many sharp teeth under the bed. Kid, Liz, and Patty found themselves in front of a stair case.

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Then some_thing _emerged from under the stairs. They yelled in fright and ran into the darkness. Maka and Soul found themselves in a living room.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

The couch, Grandfather clock, and a coat closet opened to reveal three vampires while one hung upside down from the sealing. The two were backed out the door and once they and the vampires were outside they flew off.

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

A weird man in a very tall top hat and a badge that said "Mayor" went around the street on top a vehicle. His body did a 360 while his head stayed looking at them.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... _

They ran down some stairs with a black cat in peruse and found everyone else at the bottom. The black cat jumped on top of a trash can.

_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

The trash cans lid flew off to reveal some kind of orange and black monster underneath. A wall broke away and a werewolf stepped forward. And a sewage drain opened and a melting man can up.

_Aren't you scared?_

Laughter filled the air making everyone jump as two withes flew past.

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

They fallowed them through a tunnel, but lost them when it came to meeting a walking, _singing_, hanging tree with reanimated skeletons.

_Everybody scream, everybody scream _

_In our town of Halloween!_

They once again ended up separated, again. Kid, Liz, and Patty found themselves in front of a clown.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

And with that he literally tore his face off leaving an open gap where his face should be. The three screamed and in a puff of smoke the damn clown was gone. Black*Star and Tsubaki found themselves being pushed around by a strong wind and a creepily quiet voice.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

Maka and Soul found themselves clinging to each other for dear life as a shadow appeared on the moon scaring the shit out of them.

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

They ran in to what seemed to be the town square meeting up with the others.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
La la la la-la la

The whole town was singing! And as the song ended three figures came out of the fountain in the center of town. And to the DWMA students two of the three figures were Annalisa and Antonio! But they looked different paler, their eyes were closed, and their arms were crossed like they were Egyptian mummies. The third figure was a live Skeleton in a pin striped suit. After the song ended the square was full of laughter and praises being tossed around and a few Happy Halloweens and Happy birthdays to the twins. The DWMA students weaved through the crowd and once they go to the twins they noticed a girl about 19 talking to the twins. She looked over at them and turned the twins and that's when we noticed the BIG difference. Their eyes looked like Silver coated aqua gem stones and their fangs were longer. "Hey, guys and girls welcome to our humble town of Halloween." They said with a bow.

Now that they had gotten a better look at the twins they noticed that their clothes were different. Annalisa originally wore a crimson and blue tank top that said "Heart…" with a tight denim skirt, black leggings, and silver flats, but was now wearing a Crimson tank top with "I will have your heart and soul" in black lettering, a cargo skirt, crimson leggings, black 2" knee high boots, and a silver sword necklace. Antonio originally wore a blue and crimson t-shirt that said "Soul" with blue cargo pants, and crimson sneakers, but was now wearing a blue t-shirt with "Your heart and souls are mine" with black cargo pants, with blue combat boots. "You probably noticed that we look different well this is how we actually look since we're Vampires." Annalisa said.


	3. Explain

What's This

Chapter 3; Explain

"So you two are Vampires?" Kid asked.

"Well in a way. We're a fifth Vampires." Antonio said.

"What are the other four?" Maka asked.

"Uh, well a fifth Dark fairy, witch, Genie, and Devil." Annalisa said/whispered.

"What was the second" Soul asked

"Promise not to freak?" Antonio asked.

Everyone nodded; the twins glanced at each other, and sighed.

"We're one fifth witch." They said

Every student's jaw hit the ground at that statement. Annalisa's eyes began to tear up while Antonio expected and got ready to die on his birthday. Seven pairs of eyes were on them. "If you're going to kill us make it quick." Annalisa said between sniffles. They were all to use to people hating them due to their heritage. Waiting to be decapitated or severed they locked hands. Tears streamed down Annalisa's face. What they weren't expecting was Maka pulling them into a hug. "We're not going to kill you on your _**Birthday **_and you haven't done anything wrong." She said. "But the DWMA hunts witches." Antonio said. Maka pulled back and gave them the "Really" look. "We _do _hunt witches, but we won't kill a witch that we know isn't evil." Soul said. "Well we do come from a long, long, long, line of white witches or herbal witches if you will.

So technically we aren't like the witches we learned about in class and actually you don't have to worry about all the others in Halloween town, because most are our family. But there is one actually four citizens you have to worry about though." Annalisa said before dogging a flying shrunken head. She sighed, whistled very loud, and waved someone or _something _over. A hellhound came over with three kids in its mouth. There was a thick chain around its neck with a tag that read "Claire". She dropped them and Annalisa reached up and scratched her ears. "Thanks, girl." She said with a grin. The DWMA students looked shocked and Annalisa noticed. "What? She won't hurt you. Just let her sniff your hand first before petting her." She said before glaring at the three kids. "Everyone these three are who I told you 'You had to worry about."

"The little witch is Lock, the devil is Shock, and the last one is Barrel otherwise known as Boogies Boys." Annalisa said not taking her gem-like eyes off them. They shrunk under her gaze. Annalisa snapped her fingers and pointed toward the graveyard. They stood up and ran away as fast as physically possible. The 19 looking girl came up behind Antonio and put her hands on his shoulders. "Hi, I'm Angel, Annalisa and Antonio's older sister. Who are you?" she asked. She was dressed in a gold tank top, black skinny jeans, gold 3" sandals, and a black leather jacket, had brown red shoulder length hair, pale skin, bright green eyes, and (Since her sleeves were rolled up) a black and red skull tattoo. "We go to school with them, Sis." Antonio stated. "Oh in that case nice to meet the seven that has been nice to my little sister and brother. Might I know your names?" Angel said extending her hand. "Hi! I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul Eater." Maka said shaking Angel's hand. "Hello, I'm Tsubaki and this is Black*Star." Tsubaki said with a polite bow. Then that's when Black*Star started rambling about how he was going to surpass god. "Maka…." Maka began.

"Oh SHI…"

"CHOP!" Maka finished bringing another thick book down on his head. He crumpled to the ground unconscious. Annalisa let out a quiet snort. "Sorry 'bout him." Maka said.

"Ok and you three are?" Angel asked turning to Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Pleaser to meet you, I'm Death the Kid, but please call me Kid and this is Liz and Patty." Kid said shaking Angel's hand.

"Your Lord Deaths son?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kid asked/answered.

"Hmm, didn't know the god of death had a son that's all."

A younger girl ran up to Annalisa and tackled her in a hug sending both into a laughing fit. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled lifting Annalisa off the ground making Angel and Antonio start laughing. "Katie put me down." Annalisa laughed. The little girl, Katie, put her down and turned to the DWMA students with a huge smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Katie Heart, fairy in training." She said giving each a hug making everyone (Minus Annalisa, Antonio and Angel) give her a weird look.

Other than that odd gesture she seemed normal. She had dirty blond hair, grass green eyes, fairish skin, light pink t-shirt, faded blue jeans, pink sneakers, and two necklaces that said "Best" and was yang and half a heart. "Katie where are you!" Someone yelled. "Over here, sis! I found them!" She yelled back. Another girl maybe the same age came through the crowd. She had the same dirty blond hair and fairish skin, but had yellow cat eyes and a smug grin, plus was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, green sneakers, and a half heart necklace that said "Sisters". "Thank god I found you three, Jack wants to see us." The girl said. "Uh, K, did you notice the seven other people?" Antonio asked as if it's happened more than once. She glanced over and said "Hey."

"Wow, Sis, any more stuck up." Katie said glaring at her sister.

She sighed and turned to the others and said "Hello, I'm Kathrine Heart, Katie's twin sister, who are you?" She said just as stuck up. Katie hung her head and sighed, then looked up at her twin, glared, and turned to the students and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for my sister's rude beavers. And one more thing we'll start going to school with you tomorrow." Katie said. "You two will be coming to school with us?" Maka asked. "Yeah, but we gotta talk with Jack about where we're going to stay, because the pumpkin door closes Thanksgiving Day and won't open till next Halloween." Annalisa answered. She noticed Kid didn't look to comfortable. "Are you ok?" She asked. "So asymmetrical." He muttered. "He has OCD doesn't he?" She asked. Liz nodded. Annalisa sighed and snapped her fingers in front of his face making snap out of it.

"I have OCD too, but my secrete is don't focuses on every little detail while here, trust me it helps when you've lived here for some odd years." Annalisa told him. "Can we go find Jack now?" Kathrine asked. Antonio, Angel, Annalisa, Katie, and everyone else, even Claire, was glaring at her. Angel sighed and said "Come on she won't stop complaining till you go so I'll meet you in the town hall."

"K, Sis, see you in a little." Annalisa said giving her older sister a hug then Antonio did the same. "MOVE IT!" Annalisa and Antonio hissed at Kathrine.


	4. Party!

What's This

Chapter 4; The DWMA students meet a skeleton?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annalisa POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We weaved in and out of the crowd. I heard a few Happy birthdays from friends and family as we past and Antonio and I would say thanks as we left. Finally the crowd began to thin, because they were heading to the town hall for the party and awards. I spotted Jack, but honestly it wasn't hard due to the fact he was about 7½ feet tall, but this is coming from someone who is 5'2. "Jack!" Antonio yelled. The skeleton turned to us and smiled. "Happy birthday you two." He said. I heard a squeak and looked behind me and my brother to see Claire sniffing Liz, whom was trying to hide behind Kid. "Thanks Jack. Kathrine said you needed to talk to us." Antonio inquired. "Yes it's about you going to the DWMA. We're going to send three others with you besides Katie and Kathrine. I'm sending Lock, Shock, and Barrel with you." He said. "WHAT!" I screeched making everyone (minus Jack and Antonio) cover their ears. "That would have been nice to know when we first arrived!" Antonio said, angrily. "I'm sorry but I just made the decision after you had arrived." He said.

"Why don't you ten head to the town hall for the party." Katie said holding onto Kathrine's arm. I took a deep breath and nodded turning and walking off without another word. The others fallowed as Antonio and I guided them through the left over crowds to the town hall. They mainly seemed to be in awe of our humble town. Once we reached to town halls entrance everyone was practically doing 360s. Patty was walking backwards and accidently ran into a pillar. I saw and started laughing along with Antonio and everyone else, even PATTY! We proceeded inside and were greeted by 5 to 6 year old with ice blue almost white hair, large water blue eyes, PALE skin, Blue bonnet dress, blue bonnets in her hair, simple blue flats, and Blue monarch wings. "Britney, how are you?" I said, lifting her into the air, giving her a small toss up to make her laugh (It worked!), catching her, and putting her on Antonio's shoulders. "Ok, Annie!" She said in a sweet voice.

I smiled at the use of my nick name. "Who your friends?" She looking at everyone else, who were practically fawning over her. "They're from our new school, Brit." Antonio said. "Everyone this is our baby cousin, Britney Flowers." I said to the DWMA students. All the girls rushed forward and fawned over how cute she was. Brits wings fluttered happily, she LOVED being the center of attention. Eventually Aunt Kristin came and got her. She wished me and my brother a happy Halloween and birthday and left with a tired Britney. "Come on let's get this party started. I looked around and eventually found the DJ, Oscar Wolf, and walked up to him with a smile planted on my face. "Hello Pup, how are you?" I asked with fake curiosity. "Ha, ha, ha, Birthday Girl, I'm fine how's your new school?" He asked with the same fake curiosity and his light Spanish accent. "It's ok, Hey remember the promise you made me this morning before I left?" I asked

"Oh, right, I promised to slow dance with you." He answered looking down at the control panel going through the songs he knew I liked. "How 'bout this one." He said pulling up "The Only Exception, by Paramore. Not bad, Oscar, not bad at all." I said with a proud smirk. "Last time I was at you house I e-mailed all the songs on you ITunes playlist to my computer and put into the 'Fangs the Night Party Mix' I was making you for your birthday." He said smiling at me. I smiled at his pet name for me. "So do you think the DJ can be pulled away long enough for one dance with his childhood best friend?" I asked. "But of course, Fangs. Nigel gets your ass over here!" He yelled to his brother. Nigel Wolf jogged over, gave me a hug, wished me a Happy Birthday and turned to his brother. "What is it, bro?" he asked with a light British accent (Shocker there, huh?).

"I promised I would slow dance with Fangs and I need you to manage the booth and take any and every request, you got me?" Oscar asked pointing a threatening finger at his younger brother. "I got it, I got it." He said putting his hands up in surrender. I giggled and pulled the werewolf with me to the makeshift dance floor. The song started playing and we began to dance swaying with the music. "I'm going to miss you, Fangs. And Antonio, but mainly you." He said looking me in the eyes. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled warmly. "I know, Pup, but you know my special condition. I need to learn how to control it." I said putting my head on his shoulder. He sighed and griped my waist a little tighter before looking into my Aquamarine eyes and smiling slightly. "I asked Jack if Nigel and I could go with you, Antonio, Katie, Kathrine, and Boogie's boys before you got here." He said wrapping both his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a curios look. "And what did he say?" I inquired tilting my head a bit.

"He said if we could manage a different world and stay close to you we could go, so I took it as a yes." He said with a smile. I gasped out of pure happiness and gave him a huge hug. "I can't believe it, you're coming with me… I mean us!" I said happily. He pulled back keeping me a few inches from his face. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and got lost. He began to move forward slowly and I did the same. His lips were millimeters away from each other. I was about to close the gap when the spotlight hit us. I squinted into the light and saw it was Gabby, Oscar's older sister, pointing it at us. And at the top of her lungs yelled "Annalisa should come up on stage and sings something for us!" I sighed looked back at Oscar who was currently glaring at his sister. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I began walking to the stage. Luna Solstice stood next to the stairs on the side. She smiled sadly and said "Gabby didn't want Oscar to kiss a Vampire, so that's why she stopped you two." I nodded as she handed me a headset. "Did you know she was going to do that?" I asked. She nodded. "Why didn't you warn us?" I asked. "I didn't want to ruin the moment for you two. I found out just as you two started to inch toward each other." She answered. I nodded, she looked guilty and gave me a hug muttering how sorry she was and how many different ways she was going to cook the she-wolf. I laughed sadly and walked on stage. Oscar and Nigel were at the DJ's booth getting ready to start the song. Oscar mouthed 'sorry', I smiled at him to show it was ok. Nigel caught my attention and mouthed 'Take a Hint' I Knew that song by heart.

I had the sneaking suspicion it was Gabby's Idea. I took a deep breath and began to sing in tune with the song:

Why am I always hit on

By the boys in never like

I can always see em commin

From the left and from the right

I don't wanna be a priss

I'm just tryna be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number

Yeah you put me on the spot

You think we should hook up

But I think we should not

You had me at hello then

You opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south OH!

Get your hands off my hips

Or I'll punch in the lips

Stop your starin at my

(Hey!)

Take a hint, Take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-Take a hint, Take a hint

I guess you still don't get it

So let's take it from the top

You ask me what my sign is

And I told you it was stop

And if I had a dime for every

Name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, oh!

Get your hands off my hips

Or I'll punch in the lips

Stop your starin at my

(Hey!)

Take a hint, Take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-Take a hint, Take a hint

What about 'no' don't you get

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leaving

I'm gonna count to three and,

Open my eyes and you'll be gone

One, Gat your hands off my-

Two, Or I'll punch you in the-

Three, stop your starin at my (Hey!)

Take a hint, take a hint

I'm not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Whoa!

Get your hands off my hips

Or I'll punch in the lips

Stop your starin at my

(Hey!)

Take a hint, Take a hint

T-Take a hint, Take a hint

Oscar POV

Annalisa began to sing and I got lost in the sound of the harmony of her voice and the music. It was like a siren was on stage and not the girl I love. Next thing I know is my sister is standing next to me arms crossed and a scowl planted squarely on her face. "What do you want?" I asked looking back to Fangs. "I just wanted to hear what your thoughts on this song." She stated. "It's not how Annalisa feels about me I know that." I said my eyes locked on Fangs. "Are you sure it sounds like she singing directly toward someone." She said putting her hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off and thought about how Courtney Lost Angels cheated on me with Cody Snake. Before she broke up with me she sang the almost the same exact song. The song ended, everyone cheered, and her brother and DWMA friends ran up to the stage. When she came down everyone was complementing her. "She could have been singing that song straight to you just like Courtney." Gabby said. "No, you told me to put that song on for her to sing. I could tell she was hoping for a different song like, oh I don't know, 'My Name is Love'." Nigel said turning and glaring at Gabby. I thought about what he said looking back at my best friend. She looked up at the booth and waved me and my brother over to them. I smiled, 'She would never cheat like Courtney.'

Annalisa POV

Once the song ended I was relieved it was over. After every complement was given I looked up at the DJ's booth and waved Oscar and Nigel over with a smile. They smiled back and began walking over to us. "That was amazing singing, Anna." Nigel said smiling and giving me a hug. "I thought it Past Amazing and went straight to Unbelievable." Oscar said. I blushed three shades of red and smiled. "So are we going to introduce them or what?" Antonio asked. "Oh! Sorry. Oscar, Nigel these are the Students you'll be going to school with Monday." I said. The brothers stepped forward and extended their hands to everyone for a shake. Kid shook their hands first. "Hi, I'm Death the Kid, but please call me Kid." He said "Nice to meet you, Kid." Nigel said shaking his hand. Liz and Patty shook their hands next. "I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty." She said switching Oscars hand for Nigel's. "Hello I'm Tsubaki and this Black*Star." She said shaking their hands. "I'm the incredible Black*Star! I'm the God you're going to school with from now on!" He practically screamed. "Maka…" Maka said pulling her thick book out. Black*Star continued to laugh and she brought it down on his head. "CHOP!" The book left a rather large dent in his skull and he fall to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry, he's been acting worse than that all afternoon and was getting on my nerves. Oh, and Hi I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul Eater." She said putting her book away. "Nice to meet you and you have full permission to, what was it, 'Maka Chop' my brother when he gets on your nerves." Nigel said shaking her hand then shaking Soul's. He earned a glare from his brother. "Well what are we waiting for. It's Halloween and we're at a party so let's dance!" Liz said. We all smiled, Oscar and Nigel went back to the booth and we spread out across the dance floor. Either dancing alone or dancing with someone. I stayed close to the DJ's booth and moved to the music.


	5. Morning

What's This?

Chapter 5: Oh No?

~~~~~~~~12:00 A.M., Nov. 1st, Annalisa POV~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Fangs, I gotta question." Oscar said as the fifteen of us walked through the forest back to Death City. "What is it?" I asked.

"Where are we going to stay?"

"Yeah, where are we going to stay, Anna?" Nigel asked

"You know how there are monster apartments all over the world?" I asked. They nodded. "I found one of those apartment buildings in Death City." I finished. The DWMA students stopped dead in their tracks and turned to me and the other Halloween Town residents.

"WE'VE BEEN LIVING AROUND MONSTERS?" They yelled

"Other than Kishins? Yes." Antonio stated

"That's impossible! We saw what each monster looked like and we've never seen anything like them ever!" Kid said

"That shows how close minded, humans and reapers can be." Nigel said crossing his arms "What monsters do you think me and my siblings are?"

All of them looked like they didn't have the slightest idea. "They're Werewolves." I said shaking my head "All monsters can change their appearance. Dark fairies can hide their pointed ears and wings, Werewolves can go back and forth between human and wolf form, Genies can have actual legs and not just their smoke cloud, withes can hide their aura with,"

"Soul Protect." Maka said

"Yes, how did you know?" Katie asked

"We're currently looking for one witch in specific that's caused a lot of trouble and that's how we found out."

"Oh."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about Annalisa setting trees on fire or making water bottles, fountains, and such explode and you don't have to worry about Antonio causing trees to walk or make metal fly towards him." Kathrine said making my brother and me blush like crazy and almost drop our flashlights (Even though we don't need them since the moon is bright enough). They looked quizzically at us.

"What do you mean by that?" Soul asked

"Ah, simple, we're connected to specific elements. Antonio's are Air and Earth and mine are,"

"Fire and water. That's why we're never that far from each other. She's the only one who can calm me down and I'm,"

"The only one who can calm me down."

"You two finish each other's sentences?" Liz asked

"It's an odd twin thing." We said together.

They shook their heads and we continued our trek through the trees. Claire started to jump up and nip everyone's fingers. Ever since I made her the size of a Mini Pincher she's been having too much fun, biting ankles, nipping fingers, and scratching legs (Maka isn't too happy). She made Liz yelp and that's when I called my hell hound to me, picked her up and told Liz I was sorry for Claire's behavior. She panted and looked around as if to say "New place! I gotta check this place out!". I smiled and continue to talk with the others about what school was going to be like and answered any and every question they asked. Eventually we reached the forest edge, said our good byes and headed our own ways. I had memorized every rout to the apartment. We walked down the streets until we found "Scares Apartments" and walked in. I got our keys and Apartment numbers. If you looked around you could tell what type of monsters mainly stayed there. We climbed the steps since every time the elevator door opened it would always be packed. Besides we lived on the 3rd floor. Once we got up there I took charge. "Ok! Oscar, Nigel you'll be staying with each other, so here's your room number and key. Katie, Kathrine you're staying together." Kathrine interjected "Can I stay with Antonio instead of my little sister?"

"No, I'm staying with Antonio because he's MY brother and Katie is only 6 minute younger than you, so get over it!" I said handing her the room number and the key. She grumbled but said no more. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel you three will be staying right across the hall from me and Antonio plus in-between Oscar, Nigel, Katie and Kathrine." I said handing Lock the number and key. _'Jezz, 12 and they're still as annoying as they were when jack found out about Christmas.' _I thought walking into Antonio and my Apartment. It was small compared to our old haunted house (To clarify, All apartments have an enchantment on them to be as big as a mansion, but the one I lived in with our sister, Mother and cousin was a castle even though we call in a haunted house). "Race you for the master bedroom?" Antonio asked getting ready to run. "K." I said taking off. Down each hall we tried anything and everything to stop one another. I stayed in the lead and ended up getting the master sweet. Antonio grumbled but gave up without a fight. I unpacked my "Room in a box" I used every time we had to relocate to a new town. Then unpacked my suit case. Once I had finished that I unpacked my books. Once everything was done I looked at my "Melted" clock and saw it was 1:30 A.M.. I yawned, changed, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~

I woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes and everything in-between. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, make an outfit flout out of my closet and fallow me into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed I looked like Lady Wicked on a good hair day which meant I looked horrible, Horror movie horrible! I quickly got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and left walking into the dining room. Antonio sat there with all our friends and even our class mates (Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty). I walking to the empty seat next to Antonio, my heels clicking on the ground somewhat loud. "Morning!" I said sitting down. Everyone said good morning. I looked around and realized that Kid was missing. "Hey, where's Kid?" I asked looking to Liz and Patty. "I don't know. He said he had something to do and left." Liz said. _Hm, that's weird. _I thought.


	6. Damn Fog!

What's this?

Chapter 6, Damn Fog!

After breakfast we walked outside to find the streets covered in a THICK fog. "Anna, were you practicing that spell again?" Antonio asked.

"No, I was actually practicing the other spell." I answered.

"What spell?" Maka asked. All my friends looked at me annoyed.

"Heh, well you see, I was trying to get rid of the clouds so y'all could have a sunny day but it must have backfired." I said twiddling my fingers

"And the other time she tried to make it rain, because of a drought and this is what happened last time, too." Nigel stated shaking his head and gesturing to the latest of my accident.

"When we showed up this morning it wasn't like this though." Tsubaki said.

"That's what happened last time, too. First it's clear and pretty, then it's foggier then crap." Kathrine said crossing her arms.

"Can you clear it?" Soul inquired.

"All of it, no, a small path for us to get to the DWMA, yes." I said.

"K, let's go then." Liz said.

"Air, air the invisible, deadly force give me the power to control you." I said lifting my hand and letting a blast of wind escape my palm and make a tunnel through the fog.

"That must be useful at times." Maka said.

"It's a spell that can be done by anyone actually. All you need is the belief it will work." I said

"You're kidding?"

"Not at all." I answered then realized something different about this fog. I stopped, dipped my hand into it, pulled my hand (Now full of said water vapor) up to my face and let a puff of air escape my mouth. The fog turned a serpent green.

"That son of a witch!" I whispered letting the fog go and with that taking off in and sprint.

"Where are you going?!" Everyone yelled.

"DON'T TALK JUST RUN!" I yelled back to them. That's when the fog started turning a serpent green. Everyone was right behind me but we were moving to slow.

"Katie, Kathrine, Antonio, Oscar, Nigel we need to move a little faster and I know you know what to do." I said looking to each of them. They nodded and let their true selves show somewhat. Antonio let his large bat wings come from his back, Katie's butterfly wings sprang from her back and so did mine and Kathrine's. Nigel and Oscar turned into rather large wolfs (Nigel: a Sandy brown color of fur and Oscar: A bark brown color of fur), and Luna (Whom had fallowed us) Pulled her pen out, uncapped it let it turn into a broomstick and hop aboard it. We started picking people up since there were only six Katie didn't have to help. The world started spinning as we reached the entrance to the DWMA.

"Fuck." I muttered. My wings felt like lead, my eyes started to fog over, and my head really hurt. "Hold on sis we're almost there." Antonio said from besides me. I could tell everyone was feeling the same way and Katie being the only one not caring anyone was way ahead of us.

We reached the doors and Katie pulled them open allowing us to go in. Once inside we all collapsed.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

I woke with the world's worse headache. I slowly sat up and found everyone and I were in the nurses' office. I sunk back and closed my eyes and touched my forehead.

"Great Goddess Hecate, hear my need And understand that I should plead Please make this pain go away Or else it will be bothering me all day" I muttered. The pain stopped after a minute. I sighed and jumped when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Anna, you ok?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah just using a healing spell." I said as he sat down next to me. I looked around everyone was starting to get up and apparently Kid had come back, plus was currently organizing the medicine to be symmetrical.

"Y'all ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… No…. Fine…" Everyone answered.

"So what happened out there?" Kid asked turning towards us.

"Well I thought it was one of Anna's spells gone wrong but she then started running through the fog which began to turn green from there everything when completely wrong." Antonio said looking at me guiltily.

"I wasn't your fault, bro. And it wasn't mine. It was Ian's (Gasps heard from Halloween towns folk). He turned one of my own spell against me and poisoned the fog." I said pulling one of my books from my bag and flipping through. "And sadly to cure what's yet to come we need herbs from Halloween Town's Grave yard." I found the page with all the herbs on it.

"I've never heard of these." Maka stated

"That's because there from our world." Katie said

"How long will it take for you to get it?" Soul asked

"We all have to go. For the poison to be removed from our systems we have to take after it's picked." Antonio (The other herb expert) Said.

"But how are we going to take a total of 8 herbs all at once?" Liz asked

"You don't want to do that. You have to take them one at a time picked fresh." Kathrine said

"What would happen if you did take them all at once?" Tsubaki asked

"Your death would come fasted or you would become like us." Luna said standing up and stretching.

"So y'all up for a trip to our home?" We (Me, Antonio, Luna, Katie, Kathrine, Nigel, and Oscar) Asked.


	7. Authors Note

I might continue, but I might not. Due to some reviews I might just discontinue this story. So if you don't want this to end review. If you don't then same thing, Readers. See you. Maybe.

Vampire2001


End file.
